Dragonslingers
by The Red Ghost22
Summary: The Valean Frontier is a vast unexplored expanse brimming with opportunity, and with the end of the Great Faunus War it's the perfect time to explore it. But it's also brimming with danger. Wild beasts, gangs, White Fang, and big companies vying for power makes survival tough. For a couple of skilled bounty hunters, it's the perfect place to live.


**Disclaimer that I don't own anything even though that should be obvious since this a fanfiction. There, I did the thing, are you happy now fanfiction Gods?!**

**Also the wonderful cover art for this story is by Azure-Zer0, check out their stuff.**

It was mid-afternoon on a farm in the Vale frontier. The sun was burning bright in the sky, the air was cooled by a light breeze, and it was a generally peaceful, relaxing day. Except for one young man who was currently shoveling pig manure. The blond haired young man was out in the pig pen with a straw hat on his head, wearing dirt covered white shirt, jeans and boots, gripping a shit-shovel with leather gloved hands while his mud covered tormentors enjoyed their peaceful afternoon. Some would think this experience would make bacon seem unappetizing, but it just made Jaune enjoy the strips of meat even more. Perhaps that was a little twisted, but he was looking for any small victories he could get.

As Jaune turned his glaring blue eyed gaze from the fat pink menaces and back to his unenviable task, all he could think about was how frustrated and bored he was. When he was a younger he rather enjoyed working on the farm. He liked helping his pa out with chores, and he loved helping his ma with dinner. Now that he was twenty years old though, none of it had the same appeal that it used to. Now the thing he looked forward to the most were the few times he got to leave the place. He wanted to move on with his life, start somewhere new and fresh. He wanted to be like his sister Saphron who moved to Argus and got married. Or Pyrrha who moved to Mistral with her family years ago, but from what he heard had recently come back to Vale and made a name for herself as a rather famous federal marshal. Unfortunately he knew he couldn't do that. His family needed him.

The farm did well enough, but unfortunately there weren't many people around to take care of it. With Saphron moving away, three of his other sisters dying of disease, wild grimm attack, and bandits there was only him, his parents, the twins, and his sickly baby sister Blanc left. Sure there was the occasional farm hand they hired for when they got busy, but there wasn't anyone they could really trust. So far now he had to stay. Maybe one day when the twins were older they'd be more able and willing to take over the farm. He certainly hoped so at least, because he didn't wanna be moving around pig feces for the rest of his life.

After he finished with the poop maneuvering he started heading back to the house. The sight of his father out front yelling at a man in a business suit wasn't a surprising one, or a new one. The last few weeks representatives from the railroad and dust companies had come pouring in, asking for pa to sell the land. So far there hadn't been any real incident besides having to deal with annoying business people coming to the farm every day, but Jaune had heard enough stories to know that wouldn't last. The railroad and dust companies had been relentless lately in their pursuit of land on the frontier, two companies in particular, Schnee Dust and Shipping and Dark Tower Industries. All Jaune could do was hope they decided to leave them be and move on after they realize how unimportant their particular patch of land was, or that they at least wouldn't do anything too drastic when they did try and kick his family off the land. Though with how persistent they seemed to be in their efforts to buy it from them that was perhaps a fool's dream.

When Jaune made it to his pa the man in the suit was hurrying off the property. "So, who was it this time?"

His father, Nicholas Arc, was a tall, well built man nearing sixty years of age. He had long blond hair and a short beard that was beginning to gray, and wearing a blue shirt tucked into brown work pants, which were tucked into brown work boots. He might be over the hill in age, but he was still fit enough to run the farm. Nick looked at his son like he was almost surprised to see Jaune standing there before he schooled his features into a more stern expression. "That's unimportant, just another fancily dressed leech. You finished with the pigs", he asked, and Jaune did his best to hide his grimace as he nodded in affirmative. "Alright, I guess you can head inside for a break, but I'm gonna need you to do a check on the fence before sunset. And what have I told you about tuckin' yer shirt in Jaune?"

Jaune ignored that last bit with a role of his eyes, but hastily tucked his shirt in anyways to appease the man, and said he'd take care of the fence after a quick snack. The house wasn't anything too special, but it was rather large for a wooden house on the Valean prairie. It was made for a rather large family after all. Some of the rooms had been empty for some time now unfortunately, but that was part of the risks of living on the Vale frontier.

* * *

Later that night the family was gathered around the dinner table. His parents were sat on either end of the table, Jaune to his father's right, and his three sisters sat across from him. His mother, Juniper, had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and despite being in her 50s she still held onto her natural beauty. The twins, Rouge and Azure, were fifteen, coming on sixteen, and were nearly identical save for Rouge having her long blonde locks free and wild, while Azure had hers in a neat ponytail. Blanc, his baby sister, had her hair in pigtails, and was a cute little ten year old. Unfortunately she was rather pale due to her sickness. Nick, and Juniper were doing there best to make sure what happened to Verte didn't happen to their youngest though.

They ate in relative silence, with the occasional small talk about how everyone's day went. Eventually though, the topic of the railroad representatives came up. Needless to say, dinner started to get a little less pleasant. "I swear, if I have my way, those damn vultures will never get their filthy claws on the deed to this land. They can pry it from my dead hands, and even then it'll all belong to Jaune anyways", Nicholas stated with certainty.

Jaune winced a little and weakly said, "I don't know about that, maybe it'd be a better idea to give it to one of the twins instead."

Immediately a smothering silence came over the dinner table after his words.

His mother and sisters looked between Jaune and his father worriedly, while Nicholas looked at him with a mixture of shock, disappointment and growing anger. Nicholas asked him, "What do ya mean by that?"

Jaune shrunk back a little from the looks of his family, and his father especially, and nervously responded, "Well, it's just uh, I was thinking that maybe one day I might wanna move someplace else. To try and find my place in the world ya know."

The shock was wiped away from Nick's face and left only a stern and angry expression. "You're place is here, on the farm Jaune."

Jaune sat up a little straighter, and spoke a little more firmly, "But I don't wanna spend my whole life here. I wanna do other things with my life."

Nicholas spoke a little louder this time, "The family needs you here. It's not just about you Jaune. Someone's gotta look after the farm when I'm gone, and you're the only one I can trust."

Jaune started looking at his father with an angry glare in his eyes, "Why am I the only one? Give Rouge and Azure some time and I'm sure they'll be able to handle things even better than I could."

"Because when I'm gone you'll be the man of the house. They might get married one day and we need to keep the farm in the family land."

"That's unfair!"

"Unfair?! Now you listen here-"

"Both of you, that's enough!" Both of the Arc men turned their heads to Juniper who spoke up to interrupt their argument. She looked at them both sternly. "Jaune go to your room. Girls, after you finish eating y'all go to bed too. I need to have a word with your father."

Jaune tried to speak up, "But-"

"Jaune, do as I say, now", she cut him off firmly, with no room for argument.

Jaune sent one last glare at his father before saying fine and marching off to his bedroom, slamming the door shut after he entered. He kicked off his boots before landing on his bed with a flop. That night he tossed and turned in his bed restlessly, his anger and sadness doing their best to keep him awake.

* * *

The next morning Jaune awoke with sunlight glaring through the window making him get up with a loud groan. He still felt groggy and faint from his lack of sleep but he still got ready for the long day ahead of him. When he got down to the kitchen table for breakfast only his sisters and mother were there. His pa most likely already headed outside to begin the day's work. He always was an early riser, something Jaune understood less and less the older he got. His sisters softly said good morning to him and his mom silently sat his bowl of oatmeal down in front of him and Jaune mumbled a thank you. His tongue felt like a heavy lump in his throat, making eating a bit more difficult than it should've been, but he still got through it.

"When you're done getting ready your father would like you to take the wagon into town to get some supplies", his mother said to him. He silently nodded and let out a quite assurance that he'd get it done. "And don't forget your rifle. You can never be to careful, God knows what you could possibly run into out there."

He looked at her with a small smile to show that he appreciated her concern, "I know mom."

"And Jaune", he looked back up to see that look of motherly concern she gave when she was worried for him, "Try to talk to your father before you go. I know you might still be cross with him after last night but he has his reasons. You don't have to agree with him on things just try and talk with him at least."

He stared at her for a second, his mind working for a response before he let out a soft sigh and said, "Yeah, okay ma. I'll try."

She smiled and gave a quick nod, "That's all I ask. Now hurry it up, your father wants you to get those supplies as quick as ya can."

At her urging he went to go get his rifle and his straw hat. Jaune's rifle was a gift from his father when he turned fourteen made just for him. The frame and lever action were coated in silver, while the hammer, trigger, barrel and sights were all gold. It's wooden furniture was made of mesquite, and while he hadn't gotten any fancy engravings, he did have the words _"Property of Jaune Arc"_ carved into the stock. He then grabbed his brown leather satchel that carried extra ammo, among other things, and headed out.

When he got to the wagon he saw his father there waiting, already having Jaune's large brown and white draft horse hooked up to it. Nicholas handed Jaune a list of things he wanted Jaune to get while he was in town. After Jaune took it, he got on the wagon, sat his rifle down besides him, and grabbed the reins, but his father told him to wait a moment before he left.

Nick took a moment to look down at the ground and sigh, trying to collect his thoughts and come up with the right words to say. He then looked Jaune in the eyes and said, "Son, look, I know we don't always see eye to eye on things, and that I can be a little, er, stubborn. I just want what's best for the family, and this farm, and you're the person that I trust the most to take care of this place when I'm gone. But after I got to talkin' with your mother last night she helped me realize that I can't force you to do that. You're your own man now, and I have to trust you to make your own decisions. So maybe when you get back we can try to sort things out. 'Cause I want what's best not just for this farm, but you as well. Ya know that right?"

Jaune stared at him slack jawed for a second, surprised by what he said before closing his mouth and forming a soft smile , "Yeah, I know pa. I want what's best for the family too, I just don't think that me stayin' here is what's best for this place, or me."

Nicholas frowned a little, but nodded his head nonetheless, "Hmm, I don't know about that, but we'll have to save this discussion for later. As for now, best you be on your way to town. Remember to be careful, and watch the roads carefully."

"I will pa, I'll be back before you know it", and with that Jaune headed off.

* * *

By the time Jaune was getting close to the farm again the sun was setting over the grasslands in a fiery orange glow. The wagon was stuffed full of things they would need for the coming month. The trip to Ansel was a pretty long one from the farm which is why they only went to get supplies once a month.

The trip was pretty uneventful, with the exception of a few people asking him if he's gotten back in touch with Pyrrha, and the old lady at the general store trying to set him up with her granddaughter again. Jaune kept politely declining because he didn't wanna get with a thirteen year old, but she was ever persistent every time he came to town.

As he was nearing the farm however he started to sense the faint smell of something burning. That's when he looked up and saw a column of smoke rising up over the horizon. Jaune's eyes widened and he felt a dark pit begin to form in his stomach. He grabbed the reins and urged his horse to move faster. As he got closer and closer the smell of smoke and ash became almost overwhelming, seeming to burn his nostrils. What he saw when he reached sight of the farm confirmed all of his worst fears.

Where grass and crops once were only fields of ash remained. Multiple parts of the fence surrounding the land were smashed and destroyed. When he spotted what remained of his home and the barn all he saw were piles of ash and rubble, with pieces of burnt framework sticking out of the ground.

Immediately he hurried towards the remains of the house and the scene that awaited him would haunt his nightmares for as long as he lived. Three bodies laid in front of the remains of what used to be his family home. His mother, eyes wide and dead to the world with a bloody hole in her chest, the red fluid staining her white dress and pooling beneath her, as well as covering the small body still in her arms. His youngest sister Blanc laid in eternal slumber covered in their mother's blood, though none of her own. Most likely the smoke inhalation was too much for her already weak lungs and suffocated her. Next to them was what he could only say was the burnt corpse of his father, the damage to his body made him almost unrecognisable. The only reason that Jaune was able to say the red and black corpse was his pa with utmost assurance was the revolver lying next to it.

The white and gold revolver seemed untouched by the blood and destruction surrounding it. It seemed to shine like a beacon, standing out from the black soot and ash it laid on. Jaune kneeled down and picked up the gun, too shell shocked to make a sound even while tears swelled in his eyes and rolled down his face.

This was Nicholas Arc's specially made revolver from his time as a cavalryman in the army, Crocea Mors. It's metal was a seemingly pure white, with the exceptions of golden sights, trigger guard, hammer, and specially made engravings. It's named was written along the barrel, and the arc family crest was inlaid in two golden arcs on either side of the gun's white pearl grip.

Jaune gripped the weapon tightly and held it close to his stomach as he hunched forward on his knees and let out a loud cry of anguish. He sat there, next to the corpses of his family and in front of the charred remains of his childhood home, crying for over a minute before he began to regain control of himself and quiet his choked sobs of pain. As he regained his breath and calmed himself he looked over to what was once his mother and closed her lifeless eyes for her. Jaune then picked himself up and went to look for the twins. He hoped that they were somehow still alive but he had a feeling he would see a similar sight if he found them at all.

* * *

It had been over a month since the day Jaune had lost everything dear to him. He found the charred remains of Rouge and Azure in the ashes of the barn, and among the slaughtered corpses of their animals. They were most likely locked in the barn by their attackers while it was set ablaze. The only thing Jaune couldn't find were the horses, probably stolen by the perpetrators.

Jaune wasn't able to recover much, so all he had was his rifle, Crocea Mors, the clothes on his back, and his horse. He ended up selling the wagon and most of the supplies in it, he didn't have much use for them anymore. The farm wasn't his anymore anyways. Not because he sold it, but for reasons unknown to him, except for perhaps corruption and greed, and now belonged to the Schnee mining and shipping company. He was shocked and angered when he was told this by some fancy dressed flannel-mouthed rat that the deed was no longer in his family's name, and was now in possession of the Schnee Corporation. Unfortunately, despite his protests there was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to deal with the law, and he suspected they wouldn't be much help.

After that he stayed in Ansel long enough to bury his family and send a telegram to Saphron, letting her know what happened. Now he was in the next town over, which he didn't care to learn the name of, and in a saloon drinking his sorrow away during the middle of the day. The relative peace and quiet was ruined when some men came bursting in loudly through the saloon doors. He didn't pay them much mind, simply going back to his drink, but he couldn't help but notice when the loudest and largest one made his way to the bar.

The man was rather tall and broad shouldered, with burnt-orange hair hidden under his brown stetson hat, and narrowed eyes of indigo. He wore a black shirt with a large red collar, and dark gray jeans. The spurs connected to his black leather boots jingled loudly with each step, and Jaune couldn't help but notice the large black, gray and red volcanic pistol attached to his hip.

The man ordered some drinks for him and his friends when he finally noticed Jaune sitting there at the bar. He gave Jaune a vaguely unimpressed once over before stopping at his hip. He had a wolfish grin on his face when he pointed at Crocea Mors and said, "That's a rather nice lookin' rod ya got there pardner, you wouldn't happen to know how to use it would ya?"

Jaune looked at the man with bleary eyes, "I'm handy enough with it to handle myself okay. Why do ya ask?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the bar, "Well it's just that me and the boys over there are lookin' to pull a few jobs and we could always use an extra gun to help out. You yourself look a little down on yer luck if ya don't mind me sayin'. There'd be a good amount of cash in it for you if ya decided to ride with us."

Jaune shook his head and looked away from him, having now confirmed in his mind what kind of men they were, "No thanks, I don't think that kinda work's for me."

The man put a firm hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Aw common, don't be like that buddy. Look, we're just looking to, uh, reappropriate some funds from the big railroad and mining companies. If you're worried about somebody gettin' hurt, don't. The only thing we'll be harming are the wallets of those rich fellers, and they got so much they won't mind sharin' a little."

Jaune perked up at that, now staring at the man with his full attention, "Did you say railroad and mining companies, like the Schnee and Dark Tower companies?"

The man's smirk grew wide, "That's right, I'm guessin' by yer tone, that you don't like 'em very much do ya?"

Jaune thought back to the weeks of fancy dressed snakes coming to the farm, wanting to take it from his family. He thought back to seeing that same farm burned to the ground, and the lifeless corpses of his family lying cold in boxes of pine as they were lowered six feet below the ground. He remembered being helpless to do anything as the Schnee corporation seized the rights to his home from him. Sure it could've been some random bandit attack, or the doing of another company such as the Black Tower corporation. Whether it was the Schnees or Black Tower didn't matter to him though. As far as Jaune was concerned one way or another the railroad and mining business ruined his life, and he wanted a little payback.

So Jaune got up from his seat, and presented his hand to the man. With a growl he said, "You're goddamn right. Jaune Arc."

The man shook his hand, "Cardin Winchester. Welcome aboard then Jauney. Quick question though, that draft horse outside wouldn't happen to be yours would it? Cause we've been looking for a horse like that to help us with this idea I've been cookin' up."

After Jaune told him that was indeed his horse Cardin smiled, put an arm around Jaune's shoulders and guided him towards the other men, "Great, now let me introduce you to the rest of the gang. I gotta feelin' that this is gonna the start of somthin' great?"

"Me too, me too", Jaune said with a grin, and went with Cardin to meet his new friends.

**Well looks like I'm finally back to writing. Now I know some of you might be disappointed that this isn't an update for Kill the Courier, but to be honest, I never had much of a plan for that, I was just kinda winging it and made it on a whim cause I thought it'd be a cool idea. Though I do have a good amount of the 3rd chapter written for it and will try and post it when I can. This I made because of that picture by Azure and came up with it on the Dragonslayer server I'm a part of. And I actually have a plan with this besides just, Jaune and Yang screw and go on wild west adventures. Although I'd like to say now, so that no one's disappointed, there won't be any smut. Heavily implied sex scenes when the time comes and such, but not full on smut. I might enjoy it greatly, but don't feel comfortable writing it. Next chapter we'll get to introduce Yang herself so yay! Look forward to that. Also just in case anyone's wondering Jaune's rifle is based on the Winchester 1873, and Crocea Mors is based on the Colt Walker cartridge conversion. Anyways with that I'm done rambling. Please review, PM, etc. if you enjoyed or whatever.**


End file.
